


Familia Luctus

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas fic, Cute, Family, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Merry Christmas, Mild Swearing, Mostly Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, at least I think so, dee has a tiny snake that sits on his head, hinted at roceit, kinda like patrick stump, lots of references to other stuff, patton is violent caretaker, violent softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: It's Christmas, and the whole famILY is invited.
Series: One Shots Yall [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Familia Luctus

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm very sleep deprived so don't expect the best from me. However, you can expect a Remile Christmas one shot. Not a new chapter of ITAMT tho

Deceit was quite surprised to see the sweater. When he opened his door after hearing a knock, there was a soft looking package on the floor. Opening it, there was a soft yellow christmas sweater, and a note that read

_ Deceit, do you want to come join us for Christmas? Roman helped me conjure up a sweater. _

_ ~Patton _

He smirked as he tossed the sweater onto the floor. Sure. This was clearly fake. A joke by Roman, or Virgil, to trick him into making a fool of himself. Deceit would be ignoring christmas as always. 

It wasn’t always like that, though. Back when Virgil was still a dark side, or even way back when Thomas was little and there was no difference between dark and light, Deceit had loved Christmas. Keeping the secrets, lying about what you got people, he had to admit he found pleasure in it. But it was also so cozy, just being a family. 

Then Patton started to think he and the others were bad, so it was just Remus, Virgil, and Deceit. Then, Virgil left, and christmas stopped being a thing with the dark sides.

Remus missed it, Sometimes, Deceit would find some little thing hidden in his room on Christmas, but it wouldn’t be Christmas without Virgil.

So Deceit just curled up in his room alone, and resolved to ignore the note.

In the light commons, Patton was getting impatient. “But I invited them, Logan! Why aren’t they here!” He complained.

“Well, I’d assume they think it’s a joke, probably pulled by Roman. There’s also the alternative that they never answered the door, and never got the note.” Logan offered.

“Well, that’s not happening!” Patton hopped to his feet. “Virgil, with me. Logan, Roman, you go to Remus.” He moved quickly out of the room, Virgil absently trailing behind him. 

Deceit was absently laying on his stomach, running a hand through his hair, when his door slammed open. Patton was standing there, hands on his hips, Virgil behind him, looking mildly terrified. 

“Deceit Snake Sanders! You are putting that sweater on, and marching your sorry butt into our commons for Christmas!”

Deceit glanced up. “You do know that’s not my middle name, right? It’s the same as Thomas-”

“Sweater. Commons. Now.” Patton said firmly. “We are celebrating Christmas as a family. A full family.”

Seeing the expression on Patton’s face, Deceit scrambled up to put on the sweater. Immediately, Patton's face eased into a smile.

“Do you like the pun? It took me a while to come up with.”

Deceit glanced down. He hadn’t even looked at it. 

The sweater had a red snake curled up in the center, and green words read  **MERRY HISS-MAS** . 

“It’s great.” Deceit tried to be sarcastic, but for once, he was telling the truth. 

He was dragged to their commons, where Logan and Roman stood, looking defeated. 

“Honestly Patton, did you truly expect us to convince him to come? Roman was a poor choice.” Logan said exasperatedly. 

“I’ll go! I convinced Deceit to come!” Patton said brightly as he bounded off, leaving Deceit alone with Virgil, Logan, and _ Roman _ . Wonderfull. 

“So, er…” Logan said awkwardly. “Patton made you a sweater?”

“I helped!” Roman said proudly.

Deceit schooled his face into a mask. “Yes, it’s absolutely dreadful, isn’t it.” With any luck, Virgil wouldn’t remember how he slipped into speaking in lies when he was nervous. 

He didn’t have any luck.

“He loves it.” Virgil informed the others. “When he's stressed, he slips into talking through lies. It's confusing.” 

“How the hell do you remember that? Do you not remember the part where you hated me?” Deceit asked in a careful confusion.

Before Virgl could respond, Patton burst in, a grinning Remus behind him. 

“Dee! They want to be nice to us! Does this mean we stop planning how to destroy the lig-”

“Shh!” Deceit interrupted. 

The light sides were watching them. “So, everyone come sit down! I made hot chocolate and cookies!” Patton said cheerfully, ignoring the painful silence.

While the day started awkwardly, it eased up slowly. Logan had been close to Deceit, a long time ago, and as the oldest sides, they remembered what the other sides couldn’t. Logan’s slow convincing, and Remus cheerfulness and willingness to change things, sped things up exceedly. 

There was a bubble, when Roman snatched away Deceits hat. 

“Hey! Don’t take my shit!” He shouted.

“That’s like exactly what you said last time, come up with more original stuff to say.” Roman shot back, not looking up. Deceit grabbed the hat off Roman’s head, and Roman shot up. “Hey! I was wearing that! Wait, why is there a snake on top of your head?” 

“He likes to sit there.”

“But why do you have a snake?”

“Because I like them.”

“Is he always under your hat?”

“Yes. Are my answers to your satisfaction?” Deceit said sarcastically. 

Patton let out a high pitched squeal. “Ohhh, look at him! He’s so cute, all squirmy and small! What’s his name?”

“Anthony.” 

“You hopeless fanboy, I forgot you named him that.” Virgil smirked. 

“Hmph. How do you know who he’s named after, then?” Deceit fired back. 

Before the argument escalated, Patton burst in. “Anyway, it’s a really cute snake!”

“Yeah, and he makes your hair tousled all cute.” Roman remarked nonchalantly. He looked up to everyone staring at him. “What? I’m just stat-”

“Oooh, you guys can fall in love and get married and have nasty sex and sleep in the nude together!” Remus interrupted. “There’ll be so much-”

“Please, stop. That sounds absolutely disgusting.” Logan stopped him before Remus could continue. 

After that hiccup, everything continued as well as was expected considering the present company. In the end, it was just like the old days, them being a family. 

Deceit nursed a cup of hot chocolate as he watched things unfurl, Roman and Remus conjuring things up, Patton being disgusted by a majority of them, Virgil curled up half asleep, Logan trying to read in the chaos. Maybe, he could get used to this.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you got all the references, and Kudos to me if you liked it! Happy holidays everyone, I don't plan to post anything on Christmas day as I'm with family.   
This whole thing is inspired by a piece of art I made, so feel free to check it out here: https://www.deviantart.com/rosemarthadonnaamy/art/Deceit-Phone-Case-824493961  
Please comment or kudos, it is my lifeblood, and feel free to roast me if there's a typo! Again, Happy Holidays!


End file.
